In many respects, the central air and heating system is one of the best means of cooling and heating a dwelling. The maintenance on the system is also very important to avoid problems and keep the system energy efficient. The air filter placed in the system is one resourceful way to avoid problems. The air filter entraps particles in the air filter before entering the system thus keeping the system and the air clean. Air filters must be periodically changed or cleaned to avoid clogging the air filter which will restrict air from passing through the air filter.
Various prior art engagements for filtration are resourceful for filtration but prior art proposals lack an easy method for an individual to remove particles from an air filter for the filtration of air for a central air and heating system.
The Uchiyama U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,167 entitled "Filtering Apparatus" relates to a filtering apparatus for filtering cutting oil containing metal chips so that the filtered cutting oil can be recycled. The Uchiyama filtering apparatus is resourceful for the filtering of cutting oil but is incapable of filtering air particles from air.
The Clifford U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,325 entitled "Apparatus and Method For Cleaning Filtered Accumalation From An Annular Filter" relates to cylindrical textile filters utilized in textile wet processing systems. This filtration system does not pertain to the filtration of air particles in a central air and heating system.
The Muller U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,482 entitled "Filtering Method And Apparatus" relates to the filtering of liquid or gas which a housing and brush like filter element is used in the filtering of its material.
The Barry U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,574 entitled "Backflush Filter System With Insert Member Diffusing Filtering And Backflush Flow" relates to the filtration of liquid with air vents to have an air free liquid flow system.
The Thomas P. U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,347 entitled "Self-Cleaning Filter Adapted For Rapid, Inexpensive Installation" relates to the filtration of liquids with floating filters mainly used for the filtration of oil in a fuel tank.
The Seever U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,116 entitled "Method And Apparatus For The Cleaning Of The Surface Of Filter Panels In A Fluid Passageway" relates to the filtration of air with an air filter. The air filter or panel is cleaned by fluid when selectively moved into a passageway of fluid. This design involves cleaning the filter externally and relatively expensive components to defeat this purpose.
The Miropolsky U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,219 entitled "Self Cleaning Filter" relates to the purification of liquid and resourceful in the self cleaning purification of liquid but cannot purify air particles from air.
The Lambert U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,778 entitled "Self Cleaning Filter And Vortexer" relates to the filtration of liquid and is resourceful in the filtering of liquid but cannot filter air particles from air.
The Krecklauer U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,049 entitled "Method And Apparatus For Retaining And Dislodging Filter Cake" relates to the removal of filter cake from filter plates. The filter cake is removed by oscillating the filter through water and externally removing filter cake form filter.
The Benson U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,376 entitled "Filtering Apparatus" relates to the filtration of liquid and is resourceful in the filtration of liquid but cannot filter air particles from air.
The Turner U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,514 entitled "Electrical Filter" relates to the filtration of liquid using cathode modules and electrically conducting sheets of filter medium. This filter is resourceful for the filtration of liquids but cannot filter air particles from air.
The Drori U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,481 entitled "Filter System Having Multiple Filter Elements And Backflowing Assemblies" relates to the filtering of liquid and is resourceful in the filtration of liquid but cannot filter air particles from air.
As will be seen hereinafter, none of these prior art arrangements are at all similar to the capabilities of this invention.